Eventos cotidianos
by Road-chan
Summary: AU Lavi y Kanda viven juntos y se enfrentan a los pequeños problemas que lleva la vida en pareja *lavanda*


Hola! Después de mucho vengo por fin con un lavanda, haay tenia tanto que no escribía de estos dos, y en una clase de mercadotecnia la inspiración llego, este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, Maka gracias por contestar tan pronto n.n te quiero!

En fin D gray man no me pertenece, ni lo hara u.u y hago esto por diversión y amor al yaoi! XD

* * *

Despertar

Se levanta apurado, había olvidado activar la alarma y ahora llegaría tarde al trabajo, bufo molesto y comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero a donde quiera que viera solo había almohadas, ropa de su pareja, sabanas, y montones de artículos varios, pero de su ropa ni pista.

-¿Lavi donde esta mi ropa conejo tonto?- Pregunto molesto mientras pateaba algunas cajas

-A donde la dejaste- Respondió con la voz amortiguada por la almohada

-Si siguiera ahí entonces no te estaría preguntando-

-Búscala entonces-

-¿Que crees que he intentado? Pero con tanta cosa no encuentro nada-

Lavi finalmente se levanto de la cama. Paseo su adormilada mirada por el cuarto y después se dirigió a una péquela montaña de libros, dos mochilas, un edredón y una bolsa con latas adentro, agarro el edredón tirando la bolsa con latas y lo extendió liberando así algunas prendas de ropa

-No buscas bien Yuu- Dijo sonriendo, burlándose de la mirada molesta de su novio

-Si pusieras algo de orden no habría necesidad de buscar- Gruño molesto mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-Prometo poner todo en orden- Respondió Lavi poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y levantando la otra, Kanda sonrió un poco

-Está bien, te veo en la tarde- Se despidió con un rápido beso y salió del cuarto, Lavi se agacho a recoger las latas que había tirado, las puso en la bolsa la cual volvió a poner encima del edredón, suspiro mirando el cuarto lleno de cosas

-Bieeeen pondré todo en orden…en un futuro cercano- Se dijo a sí mismo para después salir del cuarto y prepararse café.

Compras

-Dulce-

-Amargo-

-Vainilla-

-Tamarindo-

-¡Vainilla!

-¡Tamarindo!-

-¡VAINILLA!-

-¡TAMARINDO!-

Los clientes se alejaban de la pareja locos que quitaban y ponían botes de helado en un cochecito –Tu elegiste la comida- Dijo Yuu poniendo el bote en el coche y sacando el de vainilla

-Y tú la película que veremos en la tarde- Lavi saco el de tamarindo y volvió a poner el de vainilla

-Pero tú elegiste la vez pasada la botana-

-Pero eres tu el que no quiere comprar los dos botes de helado-

-Porque no te vas a acabar uno completo y yo tampoco, así solo se va a desperdiciar-

-Tacaño-

-Inconsciente-

-Amargado-

-Terco-

-¡Vainilla!-

-¡Tamarindo!-

-¿Han probado el nuevo sabor mango?- Dijo apareciendo en medio de los dos uno de los dependientes que estaba cerca mirando su riña, cansado ya de ellos y que le espantaran a su clientela-Es un helado con sabor dulce, pero igual se le puede agregar salsa y queda muy bueno-

Kanda y Lavi miraron el bote de helado de mango por un momento, Lavi sonrió y lo tomo

-Seria bueno probar un nuevo sabor- Dijo poniéndolo en el carrito

-A mi no me agrada, podría no saber rico-Kanda saco el bote y lo devolvió al dependiente

-Pero podría ser tu nuevo sabor favorito-Lavi tomo el helado de nuevo

-O tal vez hasta me haga daño-Kanda volvió a sacar el helado

El dependiente solo quiso darse de topes contra la pared, pero se conformo con rezar para que pronto los clientes se decidieran y lincharan al par

Limpieza del hogar

-¡YUU!- El grito desesperado hizo que Kanda dejara caer el plato que al impactar contra el fregadero se cuarteo, el azabache corrió fuera de la cocina hacia la sala donde un lloroso Lavi aventaba la escoba

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto limpiando las lagrimas del pelirrojo

-Alergia, no he dejado de estornudar desde que me dejaste esta endemoniada escoba, y me están llorando los ojos, ¡además comienza a dolerme la cabeza! ¡Quiero otra tarea Yuu!- Lloriqueo abrazándolo

Kanda lo pensó un momento, era el primer mes que llevaban viviendo juntos y habían repartido las tareas pero no encontraban la adecuada para el pelirrojo, si se trataba de lavar trastes él se enfermaba a cada rato de gripa, si lo ponía a trapear era la misma historia, si lavaba ropa terminaba metiendo alguna prenda roja y salía toda rosa al final, o le ponía mas ropa de la que la inocente maquina podía lavar, o se le olvidaba y la ropa se quedaba días en la lavadora

-Ya se Lavi, tú te encargaras de alimentar al gato, así como limpiar sus gracias y desperfectos-

-¿Cual gato?-

-El que te voy a comprar porque tienes que hacer algo más en la casa que solo tender la cama y cocinar tres veces a la semana- Le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Dormir

-¿No vienes a la cama aun?- Pregunto Kanda abrazando a Lavi por la espalda, mirando sobre su hombro los papeles que el pelirrojo leía

-No puedo, panda me está presionando para terminar la secuela de El Arca- Respondió distraído

-Está bien- Kanda dejo a su novio en el sillón y regreso a la cama, estaba deprimido pues Lavi había estado dos semanas seguidas pegado a la computadora o al papel, avanzando a la secuela de una de sus novelas de ficción más famosa

No podía culparlo, a fin de cuentas era su trabajo, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera descuidad por el pelirrojo

Acaricio distraídamente a Mugen, el gatito negro que había comprado para Lavi cuatro meses atrás, y que ahora se acurrucaba a su lado en el lugar de Lavi

Se quedo dormido poco a poco, arrullado por el ronroneo de Mugen, poco después un movimiento a su lado y unos maullidos molestos lo despertaron, Lavi intentaba acomodarse quitando al gato de su lado de la cama

-¡Tsk! Que ruidoso eres -Se quejo Kanda dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, el murmuro una disculpa y se acerco para abrazarlo

-¿Estas dormido?- Pregunto mientras su mano acariciaba el pecho de su pareja

-Aja-

-¿Seguro? Te veías como que querías mi atención hace un rato- Siguió el pelirrojo pero Kanda no contesto-Yuuuuu-

-Duérmete ya-Murmuro intentando sonar molesto, aunque no hizo nada por detener las caricias cada vez más atrevidas de su pareja

-No quiero dormir, y por lo que puedo sentir tú tampoco-

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Kanda al sentir la mano del pelirrojo presionar cierta parte de su anatomía

Lava sonrió ante la reacción y lo siguiente que supo fue que Kanda se comía sus labios a besos.

* * *

Espero se hayan divertido o al menos hayan sonreído en algún momento del fic, reviews?


End file.
